


Among the Layers

by hydratedbarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydratedbarnes/pseuds/hydratedbarnes
Summary: Bucky Barnes attempts to live in a new future, he’s trying, he really is, but he’s got a secret, a pretty little secret with the sweetest of smiles and gentle of touches.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	Among the Layers

Finding a love after HYDRA and Thanos was a feat something Bucky Barnes could not understand. While it had felt so ethereal, so promising, it also felt undeserved.

To be a man capable of such death, such darkness in the palms of the plates of his metal appendage, it’s such a concept he doesn’t believe in.

Until he met her.

Sweetest thing she is, with lips gentle as if touch was the very first thing she does, and with words so melodic made by the Gods. Bucky Barnes suddenly understands the idea of love the moment he lays his eyes upon her small stature.

And now, she’s his best kept secret.

He understands it’s something new to him, to love, to cherish, and to hold, but when in moments like these, where he’s get her settled comfortably on top of him, he understands the many feats and responsibilities he has to acquire.

Especially more so when his lips latches on to the very pulse of her neck, just as the smallest begs fall from her honey slick lips.

He almost feels bad he has to keep her like this, keep her away from the dangers he owes, but among the layers of their affair, the hidden getaways and late night meetings such as this as for Sam to be unaware the next day, he knows it’ll be worth it just as he gets to love her.

And when he kisses her like this, his lips attempting to mock of those her own when she kisses his cheek, he adores the cutest whines that echo like songs against his ear.

Hes thankful for the faint distraction of the TV, some sort of soccer match being played, and while at first he had cared to understand who had scored a goal, his focus sits on the way his love grinds against him in a passionate heat.

“O- _Oh_ , Bucky...”

He cups her face, forces her soften gaze to look at his hardened one. A furrow to his brows, his thoughts compel him to kiss her words away.

His secret. His love. He mustn’t risk anything if not for him but everything for her.

“I know, sweetheart.” And when he fucks her, sweet and slow with her writhing underneath his large body, caging her smaller one with arms she desperately clings on to, he lets himself feel every inch of her. “I’ve got you...”

And he does. He promised he does. It’s the least he can offer as she’s the one dating him, a man of age who’s out of touch with the world. She keeps him grounded, yet shows him every inch of the new future he missed.

Shows him TikTok. Shows him soccer. Shows him the very least. Every bit of it spent with her, he’s thankful. He’s making amends, it’s the least he can do. And even if she’s not on his list of people to vaguely apologize for, he feels redemption in her arms.

“Doing so well for me, pretty thing.”

Her gasps fills his ear just as he fills her and with eyes pinched, he’s cupping her chin in an effort to draw her eyes open. “Look at me, darling. Wanna see you.”

And when her eyes peel open, pretty sweet doe eyes staring back at him, a kind smile present on her lips when she reaches out to mock his gesture.

“There you are, sweetheart.” He nudges his nose against her own, the sweetest of her scene engulfs his senses. Like sage and lavender, she smells of the life he craves.

But in the palm of his hands, he has what he needs. What he craves. _Her_. The simplicity of her life meshing with his, a simple bookstore librarian, a soldier who’s fought one too many wars.

It’s unorthodox yet here they were.

She grinds her hips against him in return, almost like gift of appreciation, it grinds neatly within that spot inside of her until she’s a shaken mess under.

“That’s it, pretty girl.”

With Bucky pulsing after, metal fingers stuffed between her mouth as to silence her moaning symphony, he stills against her small body with an soft groan against her skin, and somehow, she welcomes him like that.

He’s thankful.

Even more so when their world stills and it’s just the two of them in this little living room, the TV barely even to their attention, the blanket under itching the skin of their asses but it’s anything they don’t mind.

For a moment, theres silence, just the sounds of their breathing that they reel in when she lays against his bare body. It’s soothing but she prefers the sound of his voice against her ear better. Whether it be to tell her how much he adores her or to scold her about eating too much of those donuts down the street.

But she’s grinning when he’s tucking her body flush against his side, just not the one with his metal arm as she’s fully well aware of his consciousness about it. She’ll never press on about it, not until he’s opening up to her about it on his own.

So, just as the gentle touch of his fingers caress the purpling colours of her skin, she hums his name. Just as she expects, he hums back.

“We’ve got to get our own place.” Bucky is certain, despite his closed eyes, he can sense the smile present on her lips. It makes him chuckle.

The silence that came after almost gutted her, silencing the smile present on her lips as she snuggles closer against him.

_This is enough. I have him and that’s all that matters._

But knowing that when the sunrises and casts that’s beautiful glow that has his skin shining and her tummy churning, and she has to sneak back out, it hurts her more than she likes to admit.

However, in moments like these, both her and Bucky will simply just admire the time they have. The little moments among the layers of their relationship, it’ll do.

**Author's Note:**

> https://starsvck.tumblr.com


End file.
